Enochria
Enochria is a country in Khaen-Maal Summary Enochria was reestablished under Magistrate Sahka Thraenwole, with approvement from Elder Horris, in the same ceremony as Elder Embersmith and Magistrate Itonoh. Enochria is an eerily magic forest in the southernmost region of Khaen-Maal. Enochria is a peaceful nation. The leader is referred to as the Magistrate, who also leads the Council of High Magics, each trained in a specific Kahith (element of sort). They are the ruling government. Enochria generally refuses to partake in wars, with the exception of the Second Great War against Saerodin. The flag is symbolic of the Mothertree, which is the lifeforce of the forest, as well as source of magic which the Ehladerana Valsari have studied. The other colors symbolize the peacefulness of the nation as well as the strategic and as stated contemplative. The forest also provides abundant amounts of food and so the gold symbolizes the agriculture. The four roots of the tree are symbolic of the religion in the land known as Senjinism, an altered form of the Old Faith of the Ehladerana. Within Senjinism there are four main gods who all represent different aspects of the natural world. Although Enochria is independent, the Magistrate must submit to the current Elder of Gromdarr, who rules over the four nations of Enochria, Aridia, Noh'Garr and Gromdarr within the "Squal'la'Shar." The Great Uprising of Enochria In Year 165, a group of extremists from the city of Poi called the Tera’Trey started a campaign in the city of Na’Maäs. The campaign originally started out as harmless protests against the persecution of the Serafists, but soon grew very large and had the Council of High Magics worried. Large masses began joining the group and soon more than half the city was involved. Relnar, the High Magic of Fire, and Crusves, the High Magic of Death, suggested to the others that a ban should be put upon the rallies, and anyone caught at them or supporting them would be put under arrest. They realized that wouldn’t stop many people so they also secretly added a law which would allow the murder of the Tera’Trey supporters. One year later the Tera’Trey realized what had happened and so a plot began to hold a coup d'état. The leaders of the Tera’Trey were all captured and killed publicly, showing the failure of the group. Unfortunately the peoples did not take kindly to this, and they took up arms. Within days, the city of Na’Maäs was a war-zone. The Royal Guard and the peoples were in a constant clash for seven days, and seven of the twelve Royal Gardens were burned to the ground. One year later the conflict was still going on when Enochria realized they only had one chance to finally put the protestors to rest before the whole city was destroyed. A messenger was sent out to the city of Squal'la'Icorax. Elder Horris was extremely pleased to hear such a request from the ‘Great and Peaceful’ Magistrate Thraenwole himself, and immediately sent two large contingents of soldiers to Enochria. The Council of High Magics were waiting for the army, and when they arrived each High Magick took a squad of soldiers to a select part of the city during the night. Each house of every known Tera’Trey was raided and the ‘Enemies of the State’ were brought into the center plaza and were slaughtered in one mass attack. There was a clash but unfortunately for the Tera’Trey, they were outmatched and not one soldier or High Magick died. Only after the slaughter occurred did Magistrate Thraenwole realize what he had done, and spent the next week locked in his Royal Palace bedchamber. The day on which the slaughter occurred is known as “Horeth Morak” or “The Dark Day” in local slang, and is the most looked down upon day in all of Enochrian History. A total of 5 812 protesters were slaughtered, and bodies were burned by Relnar, who not surprisingly felt he had done no wrong in the action, but pretends anyways. A memorial shrine was setup, a few months later, but tore down by a nationalist group called the “Goreth” running to restore order and glory to the nation of Enochria. After the Goreth took over the secondary governing position of Enochria the High Council of Magics refused to ever acknowledge Horeth Morak happened, ever again, creating a distrust between the city of Poi and Na’Maäs. Repairs on the city took a total of fifteen years, and when it was finally complete a law was secretly passed once again making secret group meetings not approved by the Council outlawed. The High Council of Magics also increased the size of the Royal Guard tenfold, and any citizen found breaking any law, of any kind, was banished from the whole region of Enochria for eternity. Hontoa Hontoa is a very rare ore found within the ground of Enochria. When refined, hontoa possess magic properties, and was found to be able to store magic as well. In year 101, two years after Sahka Thraenwole claimed the lands, the people of Enochria began to mine the rare ore, refine it, and store it in the capital of Na'Maas, inside the Royal Palace, where the High Magics and Sahka would enchant them. Villages, Towns, and Cities * Na'Maas * Ok'Tha * Ok'Shi * Hontu'Thi * Xienab * Xul * Na'Lon'Dul * Jan'Thi * Lin * Po'len * Ki'Fong * Ki'Shama * Ki'Thi * Poi * Kama'Stae * Trepu'Blo'Shar * Suf Landmarks * Twin Sisters' Peninsulas * Wati'Nash (Mothertree Grove) * Kunn'Blo'Shar (Bay of Blo'Shar) * Nar'Dathrok (The Great Pain, mountain)